custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mersny
Mersny (formally stylized as His Serene Majesty, Emir Mersny of Takiw Nui) was a prodigious Alpha Being who ruled as monarch of Takiw Nui, also bearing the title of leader of the Order of the Great Creators before being overthrown and exiled by Vavakx. History Mersny was selected by the Great Beings to be the leader of the Alpha Beings. His mission would be to ensure the health of the Great Spirit Mata Nui by maintaining peace among the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe, for which he founded the Order of the Great Creators. As a symbol of his authority, a spear was created for his personal use: the Alpha Spear. Mersny was also one of the few Alpha Beings (and the only one from the group assigned to the Matoran Universe) who was informed of the true origins of the species and the identity of their creator: Hantrek. To keep the secret, Mersny and the Great Beings spread the myth of Ohm, which was accepted as truth by the Order of the Great Creators. Years after establishing the Order of the Great Creators in Takiw Nui and ascending to the throne of the island, Mersny felt disillusionment over his work because he was not recognized while his agents received all the praise. He channeled his hatred towards the Matoran, which he was supposed to protect, considering them ungrateful for profusely worshiping the Great Spirit instead of him. Eventually, the envy led Mersny to propose a plan to exterminate the Matoran and extend his kingdom, betraying the original purpose of the Order of Great Creators as a link between species. However, the plan was not endorsed by the Alpha Beings, which gave their support to Vavakx to be the new leader of the organization. Mersny faced Vavakx in combat and, being separated from the Alpha Spear, he was debilitated and defeated. Since then, the title of King of Takiw Nui and the leadership of the Order were transferred to Vavakx, and Mersny was imprisoned. Old Grievances Mersny survived the mass migration of the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe to Spherus Magna and settled in the Red Star, which he used as a factory to create an army of monstrosities with the help of the huge database of the station. After years of preparation, Mersny caused the Red Star to impact the city of Metru Magna and released his army, destroying everything in his path as he made his way in search of Vavakx, ready to make him pay for his previous betrayal. Upon reaching the underground bunker where his brother was supposed to be hiding, Mersny attacked, but this turned out to be an illusion since Vavakx had been transported away from the city moments ago. Knowing Vavakx would return if he gave him a reason, Mersny captured Veuy and locked him up on a building in Metru Magna. Vavakx came to rescue Veuy and face Mersny, and a legendary battle began between both Alpha Beings. Vavakx and Mersny fought using their powers, weapons, and combat skills, being on par at all times. After several minutes of fighting, Mersny charged a devastating magnetic wave with the intention of destroying Veuy, but Vavakx stopped him in the middle of his attack, creating a spatial anomaly around both. Gradually, the anomaly around both Alpha Beings shrank, consuming everything within, until finally both were destroyed. While Vavakx assumed his fate with his head held high, Mersny received death with indignation and pain. Abilities and Traits Mersny was a determined Alpha Being, with an iron will and great ambition fueled by resentment at what he perceived as a lack of respect for the achievements of his organization. Mersny channeled his ambition into his plan to build a great future that he believed would replace the order already imposed in the Matoran Universe. Mersny preferred brute force to elegance. He was authoritarian and militaristic, and he responded to most problems with force. The lives of others meant little to him and he considered the death of those in his service as something trivial. An ethnocentrist from the beginning of his life, Mersny despised most living species; he only recognized the Great Beings as superior lifeforms. Having tremendous intellectual power, he also cultivated his mental abilities, demonstrating ample capacity in multiple disciplines. Personally cold, Mersny was not trusted or friendly and only saw relationships as a matter of alliance for mutual benefit. Mersny had a terrible image of the Matoran species and was sure that they were a plague that prevented his ascent to recognition. Like all Alpha Beings, Mersny had complete control over his form. He also possessed incredible magnetic powers. Mask and Tools Mersny wore a Great Mask of Sensory Aptitude, which increased his senses. He also used the legendary Alpha Spear. Unknowingly, he had entered into symbiosis with the weapon, and after being separated from it during his first combat against Vavakx he was severely weakened. Category:Alpha Beings